El tiempo no borra los vestigios de mi memoria
by Mishima Yukio
Summary: Draco Malfoy ha tenido un evento traumático. Harry Potter lo ha encontrado para poder tratar de sanarlo. Son dos seres que se han buscado para lamerse las heridas. Un AU de Harry Potter. Harry x Draco
1. Chapter 1

Vestigios del tiempo y locura

El tiempo no borra los vestigios de mi memoria

I

Las estrellas cuentan historias, vestigios de la belleza que hay en el mundo. La magia siempre ha existido. La hay donde no pueden hacer volar las cosas, las palabras son simples y no necesitan un tono, o ser en latín. Siempre ha existido y depende de quién la haya sentido se vuelve testigo y víctima de ella. No hay marcha atrás una vez has sentido el mundo vibrar sin que los demás puedan entender porque sonríes solo.

Otra vez voy por la misma calle recordando lo triste que fue ese día. Una noche de lluvia, parecía que el cielo resguardaba mi dolor, mi garganta desgarrándose en gritos de ayuda que no recibían otra respuesta más allá de los truenos que hacían vibrar la tierra, rabia y mucho más… tantos sentimientos crecieron en mí en ese instante. No había comprendido el alcance de las palabras "Basta un instante… para cambiar la vida" hasta hace cuatro años… Un hombre, una sombra, tan ingenuo lo seguí a una habitación oscura. Todo se tornó en caos. Una punzada me atravesó ese día y marcó completamente mi futuro. La realidad, mi realidad cambió.

El cielo está claro, vamos a paso lento viendo las estrellas hacia el parque donde nos conocimos, tiene algo importante que decirme. No le creo todo el amor devoto que me profesa ¿Cómo voy a pensar algo diferente cuando está abriendo mis heridas? Sufrimiento. Mis manos están temblando, mi respiración se acelera y comprendo que estoy al borde de un ataque de pánico…

—Él no volverá… — me dice de una manera firme, como si leyera mi mente. Mis acciones me delatan demasiado. Mi cabeza se mueve a un lado. Que no mire mis ojos, empañados de recuerdos, más vacíos y muertos de lo que él puede imaginar —. Draco…

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—¿Por qué no? Comprendí que el lugar donde te conocí significaría mi presente y no el pasado, ese día supe que no era el único que corría bajo la lluvia buscando alivio.

—Tú no gritabas.

—No me escuchaste, pero también lo hacía. Te vi antes, es todo… —. Se detiene para pasar sobre mis hombros su brazo y caminar. Tan íntimo. Me muero de miedo — ¿Escuchas?

Lo miro. Está señalando el firmamento y después la entrada de ese lugar. Nuestro refugio. Mis ojos se fijan en las estrellas, hay algunas nubes que ocultan la luna, se están moviendo de manera parsimoniosa, como si fuera un reflejo de lo que él y yo representamos, nuestra extraña relación. En mi cuello está colgado el sol, él tiene la luna. Harry ama las estrellas, yo vivo fijo a la tierra. Me besa la cien, de manera suave. Lo veo… No puedo escucharlo, pero lo veo. Esperanza. No. No. No más… Otra vez… tiemblo y me alejo.

—Harry… — se acerca para detenerme. Mis palabras son nada. El viento se las llevaría, se extinguirían. No hay fuego en ellas. Él me arrebato del mundo. Existo en la limitación de mis pasos al ritmo de la música, el dolor de mis músculos tensos, los movimientos de mi cuerpo sobre el escenario. Lo efímero del momento lo vuele perfecto.

—Tus ojos brillan… como cuando bailas… ¿en qué piensas?

—¿Cómo sabes cómo luzco cuando bailo? — mi expresión cambia.

—Siempre estoy detrás. Lo más cercano al escenario. Y también… te veo practicar en casa. Todos los días vives en ese mundo. Y yo vivo en ese…

Su rostro está fijo hacia arriba. No comprendo. Siempre con misterios. Me desespera no saber. La ignorancia es un lujo que no puedo darme. No me permito. Fue el inicio del final de mi inocencia. Quiero sonreír, pero es imposible. La tragedia, la cargo en la espalda, ya me duele. Mi cuerpo tiene el desgaste propio de un bailarín a una corta edad, pero mis ojos son los de un anciano.

Nos sentamos.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo escuche, apenas era un susurro, pero el tono, todo él se imponía al inclemente clima que nos golpeaba. Su voz se coló dentro de mis sentidos. Con la ropa desarreglada, los golpes en la cara y el ardor anal me era imposible tener lucidez; quería morir. Y una vez muerto pensé que la humillación y el dolor acabarían. Pero… Harry, llegó, sus manos me hicieron enfocarme en el mundo de nuevo, sintió algo que yo no podía… porque los dos sabíamos que llorábamos pese a la lluvia que cubría las lágrimas y nos daba la oportunidad de sufrir a gusto, a gritos silenciosos.

Mi mirada se queda fija en los recuerdos de las gemas preciosas que porta, esas que me miran cada día, con todas esas facetas de los enamorados. Todo se nubla… "El verde siempre fue mi color favorito, por eso no puedo dejar de ver tus ojos…" quisiera decirle, pero no puedo. Quiero arriesgarme. Entregarme, pero es muy pronto o… muy tarde. Lo he visto con una hermosa pelirroja que le regala flores todos los días ¿Y yo qué? Sólo le he gritado, mi memoria está llena de esos fragmentos cuando pierdo el control, una mancha negra que se vuelve clara y lloro. No merece que mis palabras le pongan los ojos tristes, ni que reaccione al cúmulo de cosas que se aglomeran en mi interior. Me duele que le duela, pero sobre todo que comprenda y me llene de su luz. Vivo en las sombras desde antes de la violación. Y él me da su luz.

—¿Por qué lloras? — su pregunta me toma desprevenido. No lloro… Sí. Estoy llorando.

—No lo sé… — respondo apretando los puños dentro de mi abrigo. Las lágrimas fluyen más fuerte, a borbotones incontrolables de mis ojos. Por eso no podía ver.

—Me gustan tus ojos. Me gusta cuando bailas. Me gustas completamente. Puedo llenarte de felicidad… si me dejas…

—Soy feliz…

—Fuera del escenario. Allí no eres tú. Eres un personaje, de una canción y tú representas con tus movimientos sus acciones. No eres tú. Draco… Dragón…

No. Ese sobrenombre que siempre saca lo peor de mí, el susurro de su aliento freso a menta, jadeando detrás de mí, escuchando el golpeteo y la sensación desgarradora. Mi propia voz suplicando… Él mencionando "Dragón" con tanta confianza ¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué debes parecerte tanto a él?

No sé. No puedo, entiendo cómo acercarlo a mí. Lo siento temblar cuando mis caricias recorren la piel expuesta, sin intenciones, pero con un tinte de ternura, de cariño… Draco. Mi preciado Dragón. Tanto daño. Ha desaparecido tu fuego y me tortura la idea de perderlo. Mi mano se dirige a limpiar sus ojos, las mejillas húmedas. Quiero besarlo, sentir al menos como una pálida sombra lo que mi corazón de verdad anhela.

Draco Malfoy, sé mío.


	2. II

Capítulo II

Los días pueden pasar, uno tras otro sucederse sin ninguna diferencia en la vida de alguien, los pensamientos circular en una única idea hasta encontrar la claridad de un corazón roto: el propio. Tomar lo que más se ha amado y destruirlo, las decisiones y sus consecuencias. No hay más en la vida, casi como una ley se encuentran estas dos premisas. Las horas pasan entre lágrimas, los dulces sueños se transforman en pesadillas, los miedos son palpables. No hay esperanza, solo una promesa vacía del futuro ¿Y qué futuro? El amor lo sostiene todo en la fiera batalla que es el mundo, una sonrisa o un beso para que se ilumine el más profundo pozo dentro de los seres humanos, desbordando el dulce néctar de la ternura.

Los seres humanos destinados a caminar solos, deciden por voluntad compartir sus pasos. Hasta que un día… llegan los designios del destino a truncarlo todo. No hay opciones. Harry lo sabía, lo creía, tan joven e ingenuo…

Odio los días de lluvia, la nieve e incluso las nubes cuando todo debería estar iluminado. Odio cada una de esas cosas que me recuerda lo gris de mi pasado. Me gusta el sol, el calor y los juegos en el agua tibia. Adoro caminar entre el aroma de las flores que están brotando en primavera… Me gusta todo lo contrario a Draco. Lo aristocrático no brilla, tiene una imagen fría, incluso en las sonrisas de esos hombres y mujeres que con la espalda recta caminan con el porte de hacerle un favor al piso.

Siempre tan opuestos, siempre tan nosotros inamovibles de ideas. Inflexibles.

Todo parece estar en su lugar, pero es mentira… No es el Draco Malfoy que conozco. Está roto, llora y escucho su voz herida a través de las delgadas paredes de nuestra casa. Estamos bajo la lluvia. Sostengo su cuerpo tembloroso, se aferra a mí como un niño que tiene pavor de un monstruo. Corrió hasta lastimarse los pulmones. Yo también siento miedo, cada poro de mi piel grita la verdad, pero mi corazón se niega a la realidad.

Pronto descubro que también es real, su respiración acompasada y el calor de su piel… todo. Es tan verdadero que duele.

Sostengo su mano, lo miro a los ojos; hoy no llueve más que en sus ojos y me revuelve las entrañas ¿Quién en este mundo se ha atrevido a hacerte daño? Nunca me lo ha dicho, pero mi Dragón se queda quieto, con los ojos vacíos; como si aceptara un destino más cruel que la tortura cada que de mi boca escapa ese sobrenombre... ¿Quién? A paso lento volvemos a casa, he tenido un avance. Me deja sostener su mano y estar más cerca, creando una intimidad emocional y física.

—¿Bailarías para mí? — le preguntó para romper el silencio. Un poco de miedo y en un tono amargo al saber la respuesta.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo hago? — responde sin mirarme.

—Sólo lo sé.

—No estoy listo —. Lo sé. Draco no está listo para que sus pasos le pertenezcan a nadie más que a sí mismo, al menos por breves momentos. Se perdió un poco antes de conocernos y no se ha vuelto a encontrar por completo; los fragmentos que logro ver cuando su danza alcanza el cénit son apenas una sombra de lo que él realmente es, yo lo sé — ¿Por qué gozas con mi sufrimiento?

—¿Qué? — la pregunta es demasiado abrupta.

—No me gusta ese lugar. Es decir, me gusta porque allí te conocí, pero… No me gusta.

—Lo siento…

Torpe, imbécil ¿Cómo pude ignorarlo? La esperanza que encontré allí no la siente él. Ese instante fue como haber encontrado un aplazamiento a su ansiado final, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Me golpeo mentalmente por mi descuido. Suelto su mano, estamos cerca y no quiero malentendidos. Aún es prematuro y, al igual que a un animalillo silvestre, debo tratarlo con precaución.

Lo veo subir las escaleras, un poco más renovado. Me parece un ángel, hasta que suelta una mala palabra al tropezar. Me saca una sonrisa. Draco.

Es amable, en todos los sentidos. Casi puedo ver la sonrisa en su rostro cuando se me escapa una maldición al tropezar, pero es muy frustrante que mis pies se sientan pesados, en realidad, todo mi cuerpo. No es normal, después de estar con Harry siempre pasa que me asalta esta sensación de no pertenecerme a mí mismo, cuando le doy entrada, paso a paso, poco a poco… cada vez que sucede siento como todo se vuelve diferente, un poco más caótico, me marea. Es en ese momento, justo ese instante que estoy por entregarme por completo que me aferró al baile. Sé, de sobra, que cuando ceda, cuando por fin acepte estos sentimientos por él que florecen de manera tan precipitada… recordaré. Y todo se derrumbara, dándole una nueva lucha.

No quiero herir a Harry… ha soportado tanto que quisiera regresarle todas esas sonrisas, el tiempo que le he robado. Mi cuerpo reposa en la cama, no tengo ganas de nada, ni siquiera la energía para continuar; es demasiado doloroso, su aroma está sobre mi ropa y me asusta cuando su rostro se aparece y de repente es él de nuevo. Me cubro los ojos y tiemblo. Quiero dormir.

Los domingos eran mis días favoritos, había desayunos con la familia, con los amigos de padre, pero sobre todo podía estar con mi madre; después de las peleas para poder pasar parte de sus últimos años a su lado. Duele. Lucius debía estar peor que yo, pero… mi amor por ella creaba un vacío, un doloroso agujero que se expandía por mi pecho.

—Hoy habrá una cena… — le dije esa mañana, cerrando el libro para después dejarlo en la mesilla de noche. Estaba emocionado. Quizás esto la animaría un poco — En la casa de los Potter. Madre… es una gran oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad? ¿Para qué, Draco? — su mirada tenía ya la enfermedad impregnada, la resignación del fatídico final.

—Son especialistas… Podrían ayudarte… Quizás si padre… — su mano tomó mi rostro y su sonrisa, oh esa sonrisa que parecía de un cadáver.

—No es necesario, querido. Entiendo y acepto lo que me ha tocado vivir. Es el final. He tenido una buena vida y todavía la tengo — quise llorar en ese momento. El deseo de derrumbarme era grande, era una necesidad física, pero mis emociones más nobles se quedaron conmigo. La dignidad Malfoy, precisamente porque era mi madre, enferma, la que necesitaba fuerza me mantuve con los ojos en alto.

—Tendré pronto una audición para la academia de baile — cambio de tema, no quiero que el nudo en mi garganta sea tan grande que me ahogue.

—¡Es maravilloso! Quiero verte. Estaré allí.

Y como me hubiera gustado creer que sería capaz de salir de la cama, pero no. Pase mi domingo como cualquier otro, hasta la hora de la cena. Me prepare con mis mejores ropas, aquellas que reflejaban mi estatus económico. Siempre con la mirada al frente, barbilla en alto y el peinado perfecto hacia atrás. Todo estaba listo. Sí, siempre estuvo listo y labrado en piedra que todos los eventos que sucedieron en esas escasas horas se volvieran mi realidad. Me hicieran lo que ahora soy: roto, sucio, triste y trágico.

Me despedí de mi madre, acomodo mi corbata y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, pude ver a la mujer que había sido. Apenas un instante cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Recuerdo sus palabras exactas "Eres tan hermoso, tan perfecto. Draco, ten cuidado. La belleza siempre tiende a crear deseos de destrucción". No lo comprendí, pero supuse que eran delirios de una enferma.

Es una pesadilla. No quiero ver. Ni escuchar. Recordar cuando estoy con los ojos abiertos ya es malo. No en mis sueños. Madre, por favor… donde sea que estés… rescátame.

—Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy no exagera cuando habla de ti, pero estoy seguro que todo es herencia de tu preciosa madre — me di la vuelta con la copa en la mano. Todo era demasiado brillante alrededor de ese hombre. Siempre…

—Señor Potter — lo salude de manera amable.

Si en ese entonces hubiera sido capaz de ver las dobles intenciones que esos ojos escondían; si mis labios no se hubieran curveado en una sonrisa. Aquí viene la peor parte de la pesadilla.


End file.
